true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Stroy
D-Stroy is the ultimate antagonist of the entire Dinotrux TV franchise, appearing as the main antagonist in its sequel, Dinotrux: Supercharged, with his brother, D-Structs, as the central antagonist. He is a despicable T-Trux who frequently uses D-Structs for his own evil goals during the last two seasons of the sequel. However, he later betrays him during the final battle, plotting to expand his conquest past the Crater to other territories while caring about no one but himself. He is voiced by Brian Dobson. Biography Background Working with D-Structs Not much is known about D-Stroy's past, but it is shown that D-Stroy once worked together with D-Structs to harm and abuse other Dinotrux, including a trio of Hydrogons. However, during their battle with the Hydrogons, D-Structs betrayed his brother and left him for dead, resulting in D-Stroy losing part of his right horn in the process. Despite the brothers' departure, D-Structs somehow knew where D-Stroy's hideout was. ''Dinotrux: Supercharged'' Manipulating D-Structs In the titular episode of the same name, called "D-Stroy", D-Structs has his henchman, Skrap-It, to go to D-Stroy's hideout after he is immobilized by Scraptors. However, D-Stroy chases Skrap-It back to his younger brother. When they meet each other again, D-Structs and D-Stroy discuss their backstory of the former leaving the latter behind and them departing back to their own ways. After the discussion, D-Stroy tries to manipulate D-Structs into helping him. D-Structs rejects the offer at first, but reluctantly agrees to help D-Stroy, where they fight off the Scraptors and trap them in their own home. After that, D-Stroy later stalks D-Structs and Skrap-It, where he comes up with an evil plan to kill Ty and his gang once and for all. D-Stroy's Master Plan In the 7th episode of Season 2 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, called "Bad Build", D-Stroy and D-Structs find the same mother Dreadtrux (a mix between a Dreadnoughtus and a giant vehicle) the latter (and Ty's gang) encountered before. They proceed to abuse her until she learns to follow their orders, turning her into a deadly creature against her own will. When D-Stroy starts to use the Dreadtrux to terrorize the Crater, D-Structs starts to come up with a plan. with D-Stroy testing his intelligence in said plan, where D-Structs says to wait and wreck Ty's builds and leave so they'll be forced to redo their builds with purple ore, which is what the Dreadtrux eats, and then release the Dreadtrux onto the Crater, which would destroy much of Ty's builds in the Crater so the two brothers can take over. Their plan goes as expected, as the Dreadtrux destroys much of the builds while D-Structs and D-Stroy try to kill Ty and his gang (D-Stroy's tail grinders come very close to gouging out Ty's eye). Witnessing the Dreadtrux turning the Crater into a wasteland and D-Structs and D-Stroy overpowering his friends, Ty and his friend, Revvit, has the gang retreat to a secret forest that their ally, Xee, knows about, and build a renegade base there. It turns out D-Stroy wants more than ruling the Crater, as evidenced by his quote, “The Crater is just the beginning.” Reign over the Crater In Season 3 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, D-Structs and D-Stroy become horrible tyrants ruling over the Crater, having enslaved everyone around them and even condemning the entire population of the Crater to death by mass starvation unless they agree to help him defeat Ty and his gang, and also continually abuse the mother Dreadtrux, and even attempted murder on Ty and his gang several times. However, this was because D-Structs was pressured by D-Stroy into working with him. Eventually, the D-Bros are finally defeated when the residents of the Crater are no longer afraid of them, and form a mob, returning to help Ty because he helped them. During the ensuing riot, D-Stroy betrays D-Structs by mockingly telling him that he's weak. Because of this, D-Structs, fed up with D-Stroy, tells the mob that D-Stroy is all theirs, and they fight the latter all the way to the tunnel the mother Dreadtrux, who is now on Ty's side, carved out for him and his friends to go back to the Crater, and the mob causes the entrance of the tunnel to collapse. It's possible that D-Stroy was killed by the mother Dreadtrux he had abused, as it would be a well-deserved punishment for his actions. Personality D-Stroy is the most evil villain in all of Dinotrux. He is shown to be manipulative (as he tricked D-Structs to join his cause just so he can betray him later), threatening (as he ruled over the Crater with an iron fist), and chaotic (as he wrecked many of Ty's builds). However, it's proven that he gets even worse than that, as he forced the whole Crater to give up their ore (which is all they can eat) in an attempt to force them to turn against Ty Rux, which is rare for a villain in a lighthearted series to commit. He also continually abuses the mother Dreadtrux to maintain his control over her, even after she couldn't eat any more helium ore because it was all used up; one noticeable thing about it is that he even says that he won't give her any ore unless he says so. He is also strategic and cowardly, as he and D-Structs tricked Ty and his gang into remaking their builds with helium ore, just so the builds can be collapsed by the Dreadtrux and Ty would be forced to submit to him. All in all, D-Stroy is a cowardly despot who will use anyone for his own personal gain. Trivia *His voice actor, Brian Dobson, is the brother of Paul Dobson. Since Paul Dobson is D-Structs's voice actor, it's possible that this is more than a mere coincidence. *He can be considered the true main villain of Dinotrux: Supercharged due to pressuring D-Structs into working with him in Season 2 of the series, and being more sadistic and psychopathic than he is. *He is similar to these villains: ** Commander Vic Hoskins from Jurassic World due to them being villains from science fiction media who use giant female beasts (the mother Dreadtrux for D-Stroy and [[The Indominus Rex|the Indominus rex]] for Hoskins) in their evil plans. ** DOR-15 from Meet the Robinsons, due to them betraying their own allies and taking over the main communities of their franchises through horrific means, and both of their named start with the letter D. However, while DOR-15 brainwashed Lewis's family to force them to attempt to kill him, D-Stroy starved his entire community to force them against Ty. *Despite being the ultimate antagonist of the Dinotrux TV franchise, he does not appear in the first television series and only appears in, Dinotrux: Supercharged. Category:Total Darkness Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Television Villains Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Game Changer Category:Conspirators Category:Strategists Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Trap Masters Category:Homicidal Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Remorseless Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Power-Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Jingoist Category:Ambitious Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyer Category:Narcissists Category:Plague Bringers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Defeated Category:Bigger Bads Category:Incriminators Category:Psycopaths Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Control Freaks Category:Overconfident Category:Bullies Category:Usurpers Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Bosses Category:Starvers Category:Liars Category:Slavedrivers Category:Bond Destroyers